Not Leaving You
by Marorin5
Summary: Chi-Chi looked over at her husband and couldn't help but smile. The sight of him, standing there, was just overwhelming. She'd thought she'd never see him again until the day she died, and yet there he was, alive and well, breathing and in the land of the living and with her. Goku/Chi-Chi. Request by Charismatic Beauty.
**Hey, guys! Here is a Goku/Chi-Chi one-shot requested by _Charismatic Beauty_! The plot belongs to her. I just wrote it. xD **

**_Charismatic Beauty_** **, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I know this is short, but I hope you like it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been five days.

Five days since the whole Majin Buu fiasco. Five days since the world joined their powers to beat Buu. Five days since Goku came back to Earth for good.

Everyone was overjoyed to have Goku back. They'd all missed him—missed his smile, his personality, his _presence_ —and the fact that he was there—alive, breathing—was something that made their hearts sing with joy. Especially for Goku's family.

Gohan was a teenager, but he still loved his father as much as he had when he was still a child. Having his father back was probably one of the best things that had happened to him. As for Goten, even though he'd never met Goku until the day of the tournament, he'd quickly bonded with his daddy and he'd been sad to let him go. Knowing that from now on, his dad would be around and wouldn't be leaving made the cheerful child even happier than what he already was.

Chi-Chi watched her husband chatting with both their sons after they had finished breakfast and smiled. She'd missed him, too—terribly, more than someone could possibly imagine. A piece of her heart had died along with him, and now that he was back, it felt like her heart was complete again.

Now that she thought about it, though, they hadn't really spent much time together. Well, yes, they had spent time together, but not alone. At least, not alone unless it was in the bedroom. Which wasn't a bad thing, but she missed the days in which she could spend time with her husband, just the two of them, without anyone taking him away.

"Hey, Goku," she began, getting her husband's attention. "I was wondering if we could spend some time together."

Goku's face twisted in confusion. "We _have_ spent time together, Chi-Chi."

He looked so adorable with that confused look in his face, and Chi-Chi fought a smile, knowing that was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him—even though sometimes it could get a little frustrating, she still loved seeing that expression in his face. "I know we have, but not alone. But, you know, not… you and me."

Goku raised his eyebrows and let a huge smile lighten up his face. "Oh, yeah. Of course!"

Goten scrunched up his nose. Usually when parents were alone together, it meant kissy-kissy and Goten didn't wanna see that. "Ew. Kissy-kissy," he said in disgust.

Gohan blushed. Seven years ago, he'd been a kid. Now, he was a teenager, and he really didn't wanna get involved with his parents' alone time. He could understand them wanting to spend time together alone. They'd been separated for seven years. His mother probably just wanted to spend time with his father, but he wasn't gonna take his chances and stumble on something he didn't wanna see.

He was seriously glad he decided to hang out with Videl that day.

* * *

After breakfast, when Gohan had already left and Goten had also left to go to Capsule Corporation to play with Trunks, Goku and Chi-Chi went outside to the wooden area of their home. They had flowers bed there, and Chi-Chi loved to take care of those flowers. Gardening had always been a favorite pastime of hers.

Chi-Chi looked over at her husband and couldn't help but smile. The sight of him, standing there, was just overwhelming. She'd thought she'd never see him again until the day she died, and yet there he was, alive and well, breathing and in the land of the living and with _her._

The silence was comfortable between them, not awkward, but Chi-Chi had this sudden urge to break it—to tell him what was going through her mind.

"You know…" she started to say. "I never thought I'd ever see you again. Not until I die, at least. It's surreal." She paused. "And it will also take some time to get used to you being here."

Goku glanced at her, feeling a bit hurt and confused when hearing her last comment. "Why is that?"

Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "Because I was finally starting to accept things as they were—that you were gone—and now you're here, you're back, and—" She stopped to get control of the emotions she was feeling. "I missed you so much, Goku," she said, quietly. "And now that you're here with me, I can't imagine losing you again…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku frowned—he'd always hated to see her cry—and wiped her now wet cheek. "Chi-Chi, listen to me," he said, holding her face in his hands. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm back for good now. With you, Gohan, and Goten, and nothing will change that. I'm not leaving—not this time."

"I believe you," she replied, looking into his eyes. Because she knew he was telling the truth—she knew he'd stay.

And when he kissed her, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And if you leave a review, I'll appreciate it. :) Until next time!**


End file.
